The present embodiments relate to a conductor arrangement.
Standing wave traps are elements provided in magnetic resonance systems for providing reliable and interference-free operation of radio-frequency coils and other radiofrequency elements. Partially metallic, mechanically expanded structures that use electrically conductive contact to the conductor on which standing waves are intended to be damped may be used in order to produce standing wave traps. However, metallic structures tend to be problematical in magnetic resonance systems since gradient-induced eddy currents may form in the metallic structures.
DE 102 11 535 A1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,822,846 B2) and DE 10 2006 009 040 A1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 7,608,778 B2) disclose standing wave traps in which an electrically conductive contact to the conductor is not required. However, the standing wave traps also include metallic structures.
Dielectric resonators that may be produced in the form of ceramic cylinders are known from microwave technology.